Truth or Dare
by Lintu68
Summary: Stephanie and Ranger play an important game of Truth or Dare.


_Warnings for smut and bad language._

_A big thanks to Christie for her suggestions and help._

_Disclaimer: The characters belong to JE._

_

* * *

_**Truth or Dare**

I lost it on the dare.

My eyes were riveted on Ranger's midnight black ones. His face was mere inches from mine, his lips so close we shared the same breath. Sexual tension hung heavy in the air, the warmth of his body affecting my ability to think straight. He spoke without hesitation, the authority in his voice made me shiver.

"Fuck me."

Until that point, we were just two platonic friends having a good time. I had given up on Ranger and me becoming a couple a long time ago. We were friends and co-workers, never lovers, even if I privately regretted it. Joe and I were engaged. We loved each other, and we were making it work.

When I told Ranger the news, he'd acted strange at first, but then he just seemed to accept it. No declaration of love. No Morelli-is-the-wrong-guy-for-you speech. Nothing. We'd just slipped into a comfortable friendship. Gone were the innuendos, the touches and the flirting. Until today. Until this friendly game of truth or dare.

It had started out innocently enough.

"Truth or dare, Babe?" he'd asked, a smile on his lips, his long fingers playing with his wine glass.

"Truth."

We were sitting on the couch, close to each other, but not too close. He was slouched back in a relaxed manner, and I was mellow and happy from the wine.

"When, where and to whom did you lose it?" he asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know the answer to that one. It was Morelli, on the floor behind the éclair case in the Tasty Pastry, when I was sixteen." I said with a smile. I had the urge to add with the candlestick, but I doubted Ranger ever played Clue when he was growing up.

"I knew the answer, I just wanted to start you off with an easy one." he smiled.

"My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Same question."

Ranger gave a small chuckle.

"I was fifteen. It was the girl next door and it happened in my own bed."

To my surprise, I felt a sudden prick of jealousy towards the girl next door. Ignoring the feeling, I took a sip from my wine and continued the game.

"Your turn, I choose truth."

"Was it worth it?"

I didn't understand what he meant and probably looked confused, because Ranger continued.

"Losing it to him, behind the éclair case. Was it worth it?"

Who was he to ask me that? My head snapped up to look at him. His hair was down, falling against the top of his shoulders in silky strands. He was wearing a black t-shirt and washed-out jeans. He looked good enough to eat, and I was suddenly very aware of that. He had an unreadable look in his eyes, and I felt my annoyance melt away.

"No." _I'd rather it had been you_. I didn't say that, but felt it all the way to my core.

"Truth." Ranger said before I could ask.

Suddenly I needed to know. "Do you ever think about me?"

His answer came immediately, his black eyes boring holes into my soul. "All the time."

I felt a shiver run down my spine and regretted I asked the question.

"Truth or dare?" he asked, pinning me with his eyes.

I hesitated. The atmosphere had changed and I wasn't sure I could or wanted to answer another question. His previous answer had stirred up old feelings inside of me. Feelings I thought were gone a long time ago.

"Dare."

He looked thoughtful for a second, then got a gleam to his eyes.

"Do a tequila shot with me."

That was easy enough. I fetched the bottle and salt and sliced a lime. Bringing it back into the living room, I poured the shots and made to lick my hand.

"No, we're doing it the right way." Ranger stopped me.

Grabbing me he pulled me closer. He took one of the lime slices and placed it in his mouth. Oh shit, this was not part of my plan. A shot I could do. Licking salt off of Ranger, I really shouldn't do. Joe and I were engaged, and I'm pretty sure licking salt from another man's neck was a big no-no. But a dare is a dare.

Taking a deep breath, I leaned in and licked the smooth skin of his neck, feeling the pulse beat under his skin. I sprinkled some salt on the wet spot and quickly licked it off. I downed the shot and took the lime from his mouth, using my teeth, careful not to touch his lips. Thank God that was over.

Smiling like he knew what I was thinking, Ranger grabbed the salt shaker.

"My turn."

With a wicked look in his dark eyes, he pulled me closer again. I felt a touch of trepidation as he slowly he bent his head to my neck. He touched his tongue to my sensitive skin and I felt a jolt of electricity run straight to my center. I felt my body vibrate with need as he slowly licked the skin on my neck and unwillingly I tilted my head to grant him better access. Nibbling on the wet spot, he sucked the skin into his mouth, causing my body to jerk at the sensation. Finally deciding it was wet enough, he sprinkled some salt onto my neck. He handed me the slice if lime and I put it into my mouth, the sour juice staining my lips.

Ranger bent his head again and ever so slowly licked the salt into his mouth, finishing with a sharp bite, causing a fresh wave of arousal to rush through my body. He downed the shot and immediately went for the lime. Grabbing the back of my head, he pressed his lips to mine in a searing kiss.

Taking the lime, he moved away from me. He smiled at the dazed look on my face and sat back on the couch.

My lips were still burning from the kiss, and my mind was going a hundred miles an hour, trying to figure out what Ranger was doing. He hadn't applied pressure or showed me any interest since I announced my engagement to Joe, and now he was suddenly doing both. The worst part was that I knew this was a game I couldn't win. If Ranger went further with this, I would end up hurting one of the people I loved.

"Truth or dare?" I asked, eager to forget the kiss.

"Truth."

I hesitated. "Why didn't you say anything when I told you I was going to marry Morelli?"

"I wanted you to make your own decisions. I didn't want you to give up on the real thing just because you had some stupid crush on me."

"It was never a stupid crush." I whispered.

"Then what was it?" he asked, equally quiet.

I looked away; overwhelmed by the emotion I was feeling. I was pretty sure the answer to his question was love. I had loved him then and I loved him now and for some reason that broke my heart.

"Truth or dare?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

I really wasn't sure I wanted to play anymore. The game had turned from a friendly game to something else. Something that had nothing to do with me and Joe and the engagement and everything to do with me and Ranger and the unexplored feelings I was having towards him.

"Truth." My voice sounded strangely far away. I felt like I was watching from somewhere else.

"Are you happy with him?"

Up until an hour ago I had truly believed I was happy with Morelli. We had a nice, comfortable relationship. But now, now I didn't know what to think anymore. Ranger was awakening feelings inside of me that went beyond mere lust. This was desire on a deeper level. I wanted him, and I wanted him bad. I wanted him not only in my bed, but in my life. In my heart. I felt my body react to the intensity of his gaze, my nipples hardened, my breathing became erratic. That was a question I was not ready to answer. So I lied.

"Yes."

"Liar." His lips were quirked up in a knowing smile.

"Truth or dare?" I asked, ignoring his accusation.

"Truth."

"Will your life ever lend itself to a relationship?" I threw his own words back in his face and felt a flash of satisfaction as a brief look of hurt flashed across his face.

"No." he said, shaking his head. "But I would give it a try." he added, those black eyes fixed on me.

I drew a sharp breath, the muscles in my lower abdomen contracting at his words, instant arousal flaring through my body. I was so mad at him, but at the same time, the attraction was eating me alive. He had no right to tell me he'd be willing to try a relationship when I was already engaged to another man.

"Truth or dare." he asked, pinning me with his gaze.

I was scared, angry, and nervous and aroused at the same time. I was feeling too much, and I needed to stop this game before things got out of control. Realizing what I just thought, I mentally shook my head. Things were already out of control. At least out of my control. I was on the road to disaster, and I didn't have any brakes. Intellectually I knew that I could just ask him to leave. Emotionally I knew that I would never do it. So I played.

"Truth."

"Do you wish it was me?" he asked, leaning forward, dark eyes never leaving me. "Do you wish it was me who put that ring on your finger? Do you wish it was me fucking you every night? Do you fantasize about it being me?" his voice was rough with something I couldn't place.

My breath caught at his question. The images of Ranger in my bed from that one magnificent night were vivid in my head and I felt my breathing turn ragged, lust curling deep in my belly. This was a question I was not ready to answer.

"I changed my mind. I choose dare." I whispered, my voice breaking.

Ranger moved with the graze of a big, dangerous cat. He had me pinned to the couch in a matter of seconds, his hands on either side of my head, his weight pressing me down. My eyes were riveted on Ranger's midnight black ones. His face was mere inches from mine, his lips so close to mine we shared the same breath. Sexual tension hung heavy in the air, the warmth of his body affecting my ability to think straight. He spoke without hesitation, the authority in his voice made me shiver.

"Fuck me."

He knew he had me now. He knew I wouldn't tell him no. We were at the point of no return, and I lost it on the dare.

Staring into his eyes, I licked my suddenly dry lips. Taking a shuddering breath, I slowly nodded my consent. His lips came crushing down on mine in an instant. His hands tangled in my hair, pulling my head back, exposing my throat to him. He kissed my pulse point, biting and sucking, making me writhe underneath him. He slowly moved lower, his lips leaving a trail of liquid fire on my skin. He kissed my collar bone and the top of my breasts before grabbing the hem of my top and pulling it off. He had barely freed me from the top before he pulled down the cups of my lace bra and sucked one aching nipple into his mouth. I gasped and almost arched up from the couch at the hot touch. He twisted my other nipple between his fingers and I felt electric jolts shoot straight to my wet center. Every part of my body was on fire.

And suddenly I knew this was where I was supposed to be. His body on top of mine felt so right, his hands on my body knew exactly how I wanted to be touched. He knew every inch if my body as if he had memorized it the one magical night we spent together. And I knew without shadow of a doubt that this was how love felt. I kissed him, letting all of my passion flood over me and take control. I kissed him and lost myself in his mouth as our hands roamed all over our bodies, touching, caressing, possessing. Oh how I had missed the feeling of his soft lips on mine. Our hands were all over each other, trying to make up for all the time we missed. Frantically I pulled his shirt off, desperate to feel his skin under my fingers.

Somehow we managed to undress each other and as soon as he had free access, Ranger moved down my body. He plunged two fingers inside of me and placed his mouth over my clit, sucking hard and scraping his teeth over it.

The pleasure was almost paralyzing and I came violently, shuddering and trembling on his mouth. Jolts of pleasure shook my body and I screamed in alarm and pleasure as Ranger bit down on my clit again, sending fresh waves of pleasure rushing through me.

As my orgasm faded, and Ranger moved up again. Positioning himself on top of me, he entered me thick and hard, making me gasp and moan at the intrusion of my still sensitive center.

As he started to fuck me with a barely controlled urgency I felt another orgasm start to build almost instantly, scaring me with the intensity of it. Ranger had one hand between our bodies, his fingers on my aching clit. He propped himself up on the other elbow, watching me with a fiercely possessive look in his eyes as he thrust in and out of me with furious moves.

Ranger flicked my clit over and over again, putting pressure on it even though I felt like I might die from the pleasure. My head trashed from side to side, my hands fisted in the cushion over my head.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." I chanted mindlessly, my voice almost pleading as I felt my body tighten more and more.

The white hot heat that spread through my body scorched my skin, and I finally exploded in a massive orgasm, drawing Ranger with me over the edge. My body arched, my muscles contracting violently. I couldn't focus on anything but the endless pleasure coursing through my helpless body, convulsing with the release. If Ranger's body hadn't been weighing me down, I was pretty sure I would have become airborne. My cries and moans slowly quieted as the last tremors of orgasm faded.

Ranger was gently stroking my hair, looking down on me with what can only be describes as love in his eyes, as aftershocks shook my body.

"You okay Babe?"

I knew he didn't mean if I was okay after the orgasms. He wanted to know if I was okay with what happened. He looked almost lost as he held me, clinging onto me like I was his lifeline.

"I'm okay." I said, reassuring him.

Slowly he slid off me until he was lying beside me on the couch, propped up on one elbow. The fingers of his other hand were drawing soft circles on my stomach. He leaned down and brushed his lips over my forehead and I felt a surge of love towards this wonderful, mysterious man lying next to me.

I knew now that I had made a mistake when I agreed to marry Morelli. And had it not been for this game I would have married him and never known what I lost.

"Ask me again." I whispered, nuzzling his neck.

"Babe?" he moved to look me in the eyes and I nodded my head.

"Ask me again."

Understanding dawned in his eyes and he kissed me deeply. Breaking the kiss, he spoke softly against my lips.

"Do you wish it was me?"

I traced my finger down the side of his face. This was the ultimate _truth_. And I held the answer.

I looked up at Ranger through lowered lashes. I felt a small smile tug on my lips and spoke the word that would end a relationship I didn't want, and start a relationship I had wanted for the past three years.

"Yes."


End file.
